


Moon Flower

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Flowers, Gen, Haiku, Moon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A flower is betrayed by the moon.
Series: Haiku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 3





	Moon Flower

Arid eventide  
A beautiful, flower sings  
betrayed by the moon


End file.
